psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Gross motor skill learning
Gross motor skill learning is the acquisition of gross motor skills and has been studied in a number of populations. Aspects of the learning process Acquisition in children Acquisition by people with learning difficulties Animal studies See also *Skills *Learning References *AbdulAhad, D. T. (1986). A comparison of the effects of massed versus distributed practice on gross and fine motor proficiency of male and female educable mentally handicapped adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Adelson, E., & Fraiberg, S. (1974). Gross motor development in infants blind from birth: Child Development Vol 45(1) Mar 1974, 114-126. *Akers, L. C. (1984). Comparison of motor proficiency in learning disabled and normal children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Almeida, G. L. (1994). Practice, transfer and performance enhancement of fast single-joint movements in individuals with Down syndrome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Altman, R., Talkington, L. W., & Cleland, C. C. (1972). Relative effectiveness of modeling and verbal instructions on severe retardates' gross motor performance: Psychological Reports Vol 31(3) Dec 1972, 695-698. *Anderson, A. T. (1993). The effect of an instructional self-talk program on learning a motor skill: The overhand throw: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson, B. J., Alcantara, A. A., & Greenough, W. T. (1996). Motor-skill learning: Changes in synaptic organization of the rat cerebellar cortex: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 66(2) Sep 1996, 221-229. *Anderson, D. F., Gebhart, J. A., Pease, D. G., & Ludwig, D. A. (1982). Effects of age and temporal placement of a modeled skill on children's performance on a balance task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1263-1266. *Armbruster, R. A. (1973). Perceptual motor, gross motor, and sensory motor skills training: The effect upon school readiness and self concept development of kindergarten children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Barr, H. M., Streissguth, A. P., Darby, B. L., & Sampson, P. D. (1990). Prenatal exposure to alcohol, caffeine, tobacco, and aspirin: Effects on fine and gross motor performance in 4-year-old children: Developmental Psychology Vol 26(3) May 1990, 339-348. *Bartholomew, R. (1976). Learning devices for mentally retarded children: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 11(1) Feb 1976, 37-39. *Barto, J. J. (1987). Variable practice effects on recall schema development for an open and closed motor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bartz, D. W. (1975). Self-acceptance and disconfirming feedback as influences upon performance of a gross motor skill: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 7(4) Dec 1975, 251-257. *Baylor, A. M., & Benjuya, N. (1989). H-reflexes during a motor skill acquisition task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 659-670. *Bechtold, W. W. (1977). The effect of a tutorial relationship between high school student volunteers and peer-aged moderately retarded students participating in individually prescribed programs of physical activity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beitel, P. A. (1978). Multivariate relationships among visual perceptual attributes and gross motor tasks with different environmental demands: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bellitto, F. C. (1981). A correlation between gross motor development and academic success for children exhibiting gross motor deficiencies upon entering school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bender, N. N. (1977). Verbal mediation as an instructional technique with young trainable mentally retarded children: The Journal of Special Education Vol 11(4) Win 1977, 449-455. *Blakemore, S.-J. (2000). Monitoring the self in schizophrenia: The role of internal models. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Bolter, C. J., & Dickinson, J. (1980). Note on absence of proactive interference in motor long-term memory: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(1) Aug 1980, 80-82. *Bourg, M. S. (1974). The effects of peer presence upon the learning of a gross motor task by third-grade children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradshaw, T. L. (1985). Relationships among selected basic motor skills and academic achievement variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Breslauer, A. H., Mack, J. D., & Wilson, W. K. (1976). A visual-perceptual training program: Academic Therapy Vol 11(3) Spr 1976, 321-334. *Bricker, W. A., & McLoughlin, C. S. (1982). Exploration of parental teaching style: Technical note: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1174. *Bridges, D. M. (1993). A comparison of the effects of Self-As-A-Model and Model-Talk on the acquisition, maintenance, and generalization of gross motor skills by preschoolers who are developmentally delayed: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, B. J. (1973). Mental age and physical performance of trainable mentally retarded: Training School Bulletin Vol 70(3) Nov 1973, 131-134. *Brown, D. A. (1995). Acquisition and generalization of gross motor ability following physical therapy in persons with significant physical and mental disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bull, T. W. (1986). An assessment of the roles of vision and kinesthesis while learning a discrete ballistic motor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burwitz, L., Daggett, A., Harrison, P. W., & Davies, B. (1978). Cognition and gross motor performance in ESN children: American Corrective Therapy Journal Vol 32(4) Jul-Aug 1978, 123-126. *Capute, A. J., & et al. (1985). Cognitive-motor interactions: The relationship of infant gross motor attainment to IQ at 3 years: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 24(12) Dec 1985, 671-675. *Cashin, G. L. (1983). The effect of variable practice upon the acquisition of a novel gross motor task by elementary school children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Certo, N. J. (1977). A systematic comparison of the relative effectiveness of inducing generalization through the utilization of a concurrent vs. successive procedure during initial skill acquisition with handicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chamblee, M. B. (1983). Motor skill learning with pattern and error correction feedback: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chasey, W. C. (1976). Distribution of practice effects on learning retention and relearning by retarded boys: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(1) Aug 1976, 159-164. *Chasey, W. C., & et al. (1975). A stabilometer computerized analog recording system for studying gross motor skill learning: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 7(6) Nov 1975, 553-556. *Chasey, W. C., & Knowles, C. J. (1973). Effects of overlearning on retention and relearning of gross-motor skill by mentally retarded males: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(2) Apr 1973, 503-509. *Chau, C., Barbeau, H., & Rossignol, S. (1998). Early locomotor training with clonidine in spinal cats: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 79(1) Jan 1998, 392-409. *Church, G. E., & Broadhead, G. D. (1990). Psychomotor and behavioral characteristics of young Black and White children. New York, NY: AMS Press. *Cleland, F. E., & Gallahue, D. L. (1993). Young children's divergent movement ability: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(2) Oct 1993, 535-544. *Collier, D., & Reid, G. (1987). A comparison of two models designed to teach autistic children a motor task: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 4(3) Jul 1987, 226-236. *Connor, F. J. (1994). Teaching language concepts and labels to preschool children in special education and Head Start classes through physical education lessons. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Corbetta, D., & Bojczyk, K. E. (2002). Infants return to two-handed reaching when they are learning to walk: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 34(1) Mar 2002, 83-95. *Darrah, J., Hodge, M., Magill-Evans, J., & Kembhavi, G. (2003). Stability of serial assessments of motor and communication abilities in typically developing infants--implications for screening: Early Human Development Vol 72(2) Jun 2003, 97-110. *David, M. S. (1975). Effects of peer cooperation on learning a selected gross-motor whole-body task by 17-22 year old women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Decker, J. T. (1987). A comparison of the effectiveness and efficiency of behavior chaining techniques in the acquistion of selected motor fitness skills by individuals with severe mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dick, M. B., Andel, R., Hsieh, S., Bricker, J., Davis, D. S., & Dick-Muehlke, C. (2000). Contextual interference and motor skill learning in Alzheimer's disease: Aging, Neuropsychology, and Cognition Vol 7(4) Dec 2000, 273-288. *Dick, M. B., Hsieh, S., Dick-Muehlke, C., Davis, D. S., & Cotman, C. W. (2000). The variability of practice hypothesis in motor learning: Does it apply to Alzheimer's disease: Brain and Cognition Vol 44(3) Dec 2000, 470-489. *Dick, M. B., Shankle, R. W., Beth, R. E., Dick-Muehlke, C., & et al. (1996). Acquisition and long-term retention of a gross motor skill in Alzheimer's disease patients under constant and varied practice conditions: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 51B(2) Mar 1996, P103-P111. *Distefano, E. A., & Brunt, D. (1982). Mentally retarded and normal children's performance on gross motor reaction- and movement-time tasks with varying degrees of uncertainty of movement: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1235-1238. *Dix, C. L. (1983). Time-series analysis of intraindividual performances of a complex serial gross motor task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dunham, P., & Frens, G. (1983). Effect of specificity and shaping practice on the acquisition of a simple motor skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 57(3, Pt 1) Dec 1983, 875-878. *Eastridge, D., & Mozzoni, M. P. (2005). Fluency and Functional Motor Skills Following Brain Injury: Behavioral Interventions Vol 20(1) Feb 2005, 77-89. *Egstrom, G. H. (1964). Effects of an emphasis on conceptualizing techniques during early learning of a gross motor skill: Research Quarterly 35(4) 1964, 472-481. *Ferslew, K. E., & et al. (1983). Determination of fine and coarse pursuit-tracking performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(3) Jun 1983, 683-690. *French, S. N. (1978). Electromyographic biofeedback for tension control during gross motor skill acquisition: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1978, 883-889. *Goodman, G., Satterfield, M. J., & Yasumura, K. (1982). Application of learning theory to small group instruction: An innovative program for treatment of children with scoliosis: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 5(4) Dec 1982, 523-527. *Goustard, M. (1986). Use of instruments and the capacity for adaptation in the chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthi) observed in semifreedom: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique Vol 81(3-4) 1986, 395-412. *Gray, S. A. (1996). The effects of the caregiving environment on the development of canonical babbling and phonology in prenatally crack cocaine/polydrug-exposed infants and toddlers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Graydon, J. K., & Townsend, J. (1984). Proprioceptive and visual feedback in the learning of two gross motor skills: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 15(4) 1984, 227-235. *Greenwood, C. M. (1991). Effects of cognitive learning strategies and reinforcement on the acquisition of closed motor skills in older adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, S. A. (1986). Cognitive-behavioral training of basketball players: Professional and peer training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harris, S. R., & Thompson, M. (1983). Water as a learning environment for facilitating gross motor skills in deaf-blind children: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Pediatrics Vol 3(1) Spr 1983, 75-82. *Harvey, W. J., & Reid, G. (1997). Motor performance of children with attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder: A preliminary investigation: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 14(3) Jul 1997, 189-202. *Hawkins, A. H. (1979). The effects of instruction and behavior modification on the gross motor recreational behavior of autistic-like children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hayashi, K. (1992). The influence of clothes and bedclothes on infants' gross motor development: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 34(6) Jun 1992, 557-558. *Hemmert, T. J. (1979). An investigation of basic gross motor skill development of moderately retarded children and youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hore, J., Timmann, D., & Watts, S. (2002). Disorders in timing and force of finger opening in overarm throws made by cerebellar subjects. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Horn, E. M. (1989). An investigation of the efficacy of a microcomputer-mediated intervention of gross motor skills for young children with multiple handicaps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horvat, M. A. (1980). The effect of a home learning program on the balance performance of elementary aged learning disabled students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horvat, M. A. (1982). Effect of a home learning program on learning disabled children's balance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1158. *Hoss, M. K. (1986). Recreation activities and an examination of the effects of activity programming on persons with Alzheimer's Disease: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, J. (2007). Challenge me! Mobility activity cards: Down Syndrome: Research & Practice Vol 12(1) Jul 2007, 43-44. *Ilmer, S. (1979). Relative effectiveness of verbal instructions, modeling and physical prompting on gross motor performance of moderately mentally impaired students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ilmer, S., & Drews, J. (1980). Differential analysis of selected prompts and neurological variables in motor assessment of moderately mentally retarded children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 84(5) Mar 1980, 508-517. *Jain, M., Turner, D., & Worrell, T. (1994). The Vulpe Assessment Battery and the Peabody Developmental Motor Scales: A preliminary study of concurrent validity between gross motor sections: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Pediatrics Vol 14(1) 1994, 23-33. *Jensen, B. E., Picado, M. E., & Morenz, C. (1981). Effects of precision of knowledge of results on performance of a gross motor coincidence-anticipation task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 13(1) Mar 1981, 9-17. *Johnson, L. J., Gallagher, R. J., Cook, M., & Wong, P. (1995). Critical skills for kindergarten: Perceptions from kindergarten teachers: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 19(4) Fal 1995, 315-327. *Johnson, S. K. (1983). Time-series analysis of individual performances of older women on a serial gross motor task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, M. B. (1980). Sequential precession and diminishing returns in the acquisition of a motor skill: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 12(1) Mar 1980, 69-73. *Kamps, P. H. (2001). Modifiability of the psychomotor domain. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Karper, W. B. (1986). Effects of gross motor training on attention-deficit behavior in one learning-disabled child: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 63(1) Aug 1986, 219-225. *Katzan, M. A. (1980). Visual and kinesthetic mechanisms of balancing ability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kennes, J., Rosenbaum, P., Hanna, S. E., Walter, S., Russell, D., Raina, P., et al. (2002). Health status of school-aged children with cerebral palsy: Information from a population-based sample: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 44(4) Apr 2002, 240-247. *Kioumourtzoglou, E. (1986). The effects of contextual interference on the acquisition and retention of selected offensive basketball skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirby, K. C., & Holborn, S. W. (1986). Trained, generalized, and collateral behavior changes of preschool children receiving gross-motor skills training: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 19(3) Fal 1986, 283-288. *Kleinman, M. (1980). Distribution of practice and pre-task ability in the acquisition of three discrete gross motor skills: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 935-944. *Knowles, C. J. (1974). The effect of extrinsic feedback on the learning of gross motor skills by mildly and moderately retarded males: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kokaska, S. M. (1973). Classroom movement training for the mentally retarded: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 8(2) Apr 1973, 10-14. *Kozar, B. (1973). The effects of a supportive and nonsupportive audience upon learning a gross motor skill: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 4(1) 1973, 27-38. *Kozub, F. M. (1997). A comparison between children with cognitive disabilities and non-disabled peers in relation to attributional beliefs and persistence in gross and fine motor tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kvalseth, T. O. (1978). Effect of short-term practice on digital control performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1978, 911-914. *Lafuente, M. J., Grifol, R., & Rios, D. (2001). Effects of the firstart method of prenatal stimulation on psychomotor development: From six to twelve months: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 15(3) Spr 2001, 207-216. *Lam, M. Y., Ip, M. H., Lui, P. K., & Koong, M. K. (2003). How teachers can assess kindergarten children's motor performance in Hong Kong: Early Child Development and Care Vol 173(1) Feb 2003, 109-118. *Lancioni, G. E., & et al. (1984). Effects of gross motor activities on the severe self-injurious tantrums of multihandicapped individuals: Applied Research in Mental Retardation Vol 5(4) 1984, 471-482. *Lansdown, R. (1988). The clumsy child. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Larson, B. A. (1978). Use of the Motorvator in improving gross-motor coordination, visual perception and IQ scores: A pilot study: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 15(3) Fal 1978, 145-149. *Laszlo, J., Bairstow, P., & Bartrip, J. (1988). A new approach to treatment of perceptuo-motor dysfunction: Previously called "clumsiness." Support for Learning Vol 3(1) Feb 1988, 35-40. *Lay, C. M. (1974). The influence of trait anxiety, knowledge of results, and physical working capacity upon the amount of learning and final performance of a gross motor skill among male college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lazar, M. (1989). The effects of contextual interference on the acquisition, recognition, and transfer of a gross motor skill in two separate experiments for educable mentally retarded and normal high school girls: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, T. D., Swinnen, S. P., & Verschueren, S. (1995). Relative phase alterations during bimanual skill acquisition: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 27(3) Sep 1995, 263-274. *Leitschuh, C. A., & Dunn, J. M. (2001). Prediction of the gross motor development quotient in young children prenatally exposed to cocaine/polydrugs: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 18(3) Jul 2001, 240-256. *Liemohn, W. (1976). Rhythm and motor ability in developmentally disabled boys: American Corrective Therapy Journal Vol 30(1) Jan-Feb 1976, 12-14. *Llewellyn, J. H. (1973). Effects of two levels of overlearning on retention of a gross motor skill by institutionalized educable mental retardates and normal students: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Lowenthal, B. (1983). Gross motor activities: Movement for fun and learning: Academic Therapy Vol 18(5) May 1983, 555-560. *Madden, G. E. (1985). Hemisphericity, relaxation, and imagery in the learning of a motor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maltais, D. B., & Bar-Or, O. (2006). 'Assessing functional differences in gross motor skills in children with cerebral palsy who use an ambulatory aid or orthoses: Can the GMFM-88 help?': Comment: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 48(2) Feb 2006, 158. *Marchiori, G. E., Wall, A. E., & Bedingfield, E. W. (1987). Kinematic analysis of skill acquisition in physically awkward boys: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 4(4) Oct 1987, 305-315. *Marotte, D. M. (1977). Assessing gross-motor and body-image development: A composite of the Purdue, Lincoln-Oseretsky, and Valett surveys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marquardt, R. C. (1978). Performance, learning, and retention of a novel gross motor skill by trainable mentally retarded male adolescents following varying amounts of practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McLeod, B., & Hansen, E. (1989). Effects of the eyerobics visual skills training program on static balance performance of male and female subjects: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(3, Pt 2) Dec 1989, 1123-1126. *Merriman, W. J., Barnett, B. E., & Isenberg, D. (1995). A preliminary investigation of the relationship between language and gross motor skills in preschool children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(3, Pt 2) Dec 1995, 1211-1216. *Milburn, P. D. (1985). Application of a mathematical model of performance as feedback during skill acquisition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Molnar, G. E. (1978). Analysis of motor disorder in retarded infants and young children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 83(3) Nov 1978, 213-222. *Morrison, D., & Pothier, P. (1972). The different remedial motor training programs and the development of mentally retarded pre-schoolers: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 77(3) Nov 1972, 251-258. *Mount, J. (1987). Effectiveness of visual vs kinesthetic instruction for learning a gross motor skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(3) Dec 1987, 715-720. *Mumford, J. H. (2004). Review of Gross Motor Function Measure (GMFM) 2 DC Set: Self-instructional Training CD-ROM: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 30(5) Sep 2004, 563. *Nikkhah, G., Falkenstein, G., & Rosenthal, C. (2001). Restorative plasticity of dopamine neuronal transplants depends on the degree of hemispheric dominance: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(16) Aug 2001, 6252-6263. *No authorship, i. (1921). Motor phenomena and action: Psychological Bulletin Vol 18(3) Mar 1921, 134. *Normand, M. C., Lagasse, P. P., Rouillard, C. A., & Tremblay, L. E. (1982). Modifications occurring in motor programs during learning of a complex task in man: Brain Research Vol 241(1) Jun 1982, 87-93. *Norrie, M. L., & Henry, F. M. (1978). Influence of an interpolated non-related motor task on short- and long-term memory learning and retention of a gross motor skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 987-994. *Norrie, M. L., & Henry, F. M. (1978). Reciprocal interference in learning two interleaved gross motor tasks: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(2) Oct 1978, 565-566. *Nourrit, D., Delignieres, D., Caillou, N., Deschamps, T., & Lauriot, B. (2003). On discontinuities in motor learning: A longitudinal study of complex skill acquisition on a ski-simulator: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 35(2) Jun 2003, 151-170. *O'Callaghan, S. N. (1978). The influence of laterality training upon visual discrimination of direction of kindergarten children: An experiment in crossmodal transfer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Page, T. J., Iwata, B. A., & Reid, D. H. (1982). Pyramidal training: A large-scale application with institutional staff: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 15(3) Fal 1982, 335-351. *Parks, R. A., & Danoff, J. V. (1999). Motor performance changes in children testing positive for HIV over 2 years: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 53(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 524-528. *Patterson, J. A. (1982). The acquisitional process of selected spatial and temporal aspects of a waltz sequence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porretta, D. L. (1982). Motor schema formation by EMR boys: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 87(2) Sep 1982, 164-172. *Porretta, D. L. (1988). Contextual interference effects on the transfer and retention of a gross motor skill by mildly mentally handicapped children: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 5(4) Oct 1988, 332-339. *Porretta, D. L., & Surburg, P. R. (1995). Imagery and physical practice in the acquisition of gross motor timing of coincidence by adolescents with mild mental retardation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(3, Pt 2) Jun 1995, 1171-1183. *Rafiq, H. F. (1987). The effects of structured prompts upon the acquisition and generalization of selected soccer skills in mildly mentally handicapped adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rahmatpanah, M. (1986). The effects of verbal and verbal-visual instructional information feedback upon the gross motor skill acquisition of mentally retarded individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rau, M. T. (1973). Reward, punishment, and performance of a gross motor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reeves, L. P. (1992). Motor ability testing of speech-handicapped preschool children: A validation study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reid, G. (1980). The effects of memory strategy instruction in the short-term memory of the mentally retarded: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 12(3) Sep 1980, 221-227. *Reid, M. E. (1992). The motor development of infants and children exposed to cocaine while in utero: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reilly, A., & Eaves, R. C. (2000). Factor analysis of the Minnesota Infant Development Inventory based on a Hispanic migrant population: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 60(2) Apr 2000, 271-285. *Rider, R. A., & Abdulahad, D. T. (1991). Effects of massed versus distributed practice on gross and fine motor proficiency of educable mentally handicapped adolescents: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 73(1) Aug 1991, 219-224. *Rimmer, J. H., & Kelly, L. E. (1989). Gross motor development in preschool children with learning disabilities: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 6(3) Jul 1989, 268-279. *Rine, R. M., Cornwall, G., Gan, K., LoCascio, C., O'Hare, T., Robinson, E., et al. (2000). Evidence of progressive delay of motor development in children with sensorineural hearing loss and concurrent vestibular dysfunction: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(3,Pt2) Jun 2000, 1101-1112. *Ripoll, H., Keller, J., & Olivier, I. (1994). Development of gross motor skills in children: Catching and intercepting a ball: Enfance No 2-3 1994, 265-284. *Rogers, S. J., & DiLalla, D. L. (1991). A comparative study of the effects of a developmentally based instructional model on young children with autism and young children with other disorders of behavior and development: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 11(2) Sum 1991, 29-47. *Rose, D. J., Heath, E. M., & Megale, D. M. (1990). Development of a diagnostic instrument for evaluating tennis serving performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(2) Oct 1990, 355-363. *Roswal, P. M., Sherrill, C., & Roswal, G. M. (1988). A comparison of data based and creative dance pedagogies in teaching mentally retarded youth: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 5(3) Jul 1988, 212-222. *Russell, D. J., & Gorter, J. W. (2005). Assessing functional differences in gross motor skills in children with cerebral palsy who use an ambulatory aid or orthoses: Can the GMFM-88 help? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(7) Jul 2005, 462-467. *Russell, D. J., & Gorter, J. W. (2006). 'Assessing functional differences in gross motor skills in children with cerebral palsy who use an ambulatory aid or orthoses: Can the GMFM-88 help?': Reply: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 48(2) Feb 2006, 158-159. *Safford, P. L., Gregg, L. A., Schneider, G., & Sewell, J. M. (1976). A stimulation program for young sensory-impaired, multihandicapped children: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 11(1) Feb 1976, 12-17. *Sanderson, F. H. (1983). Length and spacing of practice sessions in sport skills: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 14(2) 1983, 116-122. *Sanz Aparicio, M. T. (1987). The effect of social reward in a sample of 21-trisomic infants treated with early stimulation: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 13(35) 1987, 129-144. *Sayers, L. K., Cowden, J. E., Newton, M., & Warren, B. (1996). Qualitative analysis of a pediatric strength intervention on the developmental stepping movements of infants with down syndrome: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 13(3) Jul 1996, 247-268. *Schack, F. K. (1977). The effects of varying types of reinforcement on gross motor skill learning and retention in trainable mentally retarded boys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schack, F. K., & Ryan, T. (1978). The effects of varying types of reinforcement on gross motor skill learning and retention in trainable mentally retarded boys: American Corrective Therapy Journal Vol 32(5) Sep-Oct 1978, 135-140. *Schleien, S. J., Heyne, L. A., & Berken, S. B. (1988). Integrating physical education to teach appropriate play skills to learners with autism: A pilot study: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 5(3) Jul 1988, 182-192. *Sewall, L. P., Reeve, T. G., & Day, R. A. (1988). Effect of concurrent visual feedback on acquisition of a weightlifting skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(3) Dec 1988, 715-718. *Shah, V. (1998). Motor development in young children infected with the HIV virus. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shapiro, D. R., Yun, J., & Ulrich, D. A. (2002). Measuring perceived gross motor skill competence in children: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 33(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 391-409. *Sigmundsson, H., & Rostoft, M. S. (2003). Motor Development: Exploring the motor competence of 4-year-old Norwegian children: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 47(4) Sep 2003, 451-459. *Sparrow, W. A., & Irizarry-Lopez, V. M. (1987). Mechanical efficiency and metabolic cost as measures of learning a novel gross motor task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 19(2) Jun 1987, 240-264. *Start, K. B. (1964). Intelligence and the improvement in a gross motor skill after mental practice: British Journal of Educational Psychology 34(1) 1964, 85-90. *Start, K. B. (1964). Kinaesthesis and mental practice: Research Quarterly 35(3, Pt 1) 1964, 316-320. *Stockard, J. R. (1974). Prior physical exertion in learning a novel gross-motor task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 38(1) Feb 1974, 146. *Stoner, J. C. (1973). The effect of two levels of pre-task exercise upon the performance of a gross motor task by educable mentally retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Swinnen, S. (1984). Field dependence independence as a factor in learning complex motor skills and underlying sex differences: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 15(4) 1984, 236-249. *Swinnen, S., Vandenberghe, J., & Van Assche, E. (1986). Role of cognitive style constructs field dependence-independence and reflection-impulsivity in skill acquisition: Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 8(1) Mar 1986, 51-69. *Takahashi, Y., & Kawama, K. (1994). Acquisition of the standing up motion in two children with cerebral palsy: Applications of the "Dousa method": Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 32(2) Sep 1994, 47-52. *Tani, K. (1991). Teaching of walking and standing skills to a child with cerebral palsy and mental retardation: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 29(3) Dec 1991, 39-45. *Tawney, G. (1897). Review of The Education of the Central Nervous System, a Study of Foundations, especially of Sensory and Motor Training: Psychological Review Vol 4(1) Jan 1897, 85-86. *Teague, M. L. (1976). A combined systematic desensitization and electromyograph biofeedback technique for controlling state anxiety and improving gross motor skill performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Temple, I. G., & Williams, H. G. (1977). Rate and level of learning as functions of information-processing characteristics of the learner and the task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 9(3) Sep 1977, 179-192. *Thelen, D. C. (1973). Classroom techniques: A program for training children in coordination and perceptual development: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 8(1) Feb 1973, 29-35. *Thomas, R. M. (1978). The effects of knowledge of results upon motor skill performance of the trainable mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, J. E. (1980). The effects of noise, anxiety levels, gender, and trials on the cognitive learning stage of a selected fine motor and a gross motor task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tidwell, B. R. (1975). The effects of gross-motor and fine-motor skill training on the perceptual-motor skills and the intelligence scores of kindergarten children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trahan, J., & Malouin, F. (2002). Intermittent intensive physiotherapy in children with cerebral palsy: A pilot study: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 44(4) Apr 2002, 233-239. *Troster, H., Hecker, W., & Brambring, M. (1994). Longitudinal study of gross-motor development in blind infants and preschoolers: Early Child Development and Care Vol 104 Dec 1994, 61-78. *Ulianova, R. K. (1988). Correction of motor defects in preschoolers with early autism: Defektologiya No 4 1988, 66-70. *Ulrich, D. A., & Ulrich, B. D. (1984). The Objectives-based Motor-skill Assessment Instrument: Validation of instructional sensitivity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(1) Aug 1984, 175-179. *Van Emmerik, R. E., den Brinker, B. P., Vereijken, B., & Whiting, H. T. (1989). Preferred tempo in the learning of a gross cyclical action: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 41(2-A) May 1989, 251-262. *Vardaxis, V. G. (1997). Learning adaptations in performance production measures of novel multijoint tasks. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Vera Noriega, J. A. (1996). Comparative characterization of preschool children in urban and rural areas of Sonora, Mexico: Revista de Psicologia Social y Personalidad Vol 12(1-2) 1996, 105-114. *Vintere, P., Hemmes, N. S., Brown, B. L., & Poulson, C. L. (2004). Gross-motor skill acquisition by preschool dance students under self-instruction procedures: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(3) Fal 2004, 305-322. *Walker, B. C. (1978). The relative effects of painting and gross-motor activities on the intrinsic locus-of-control of hyperactivity in learning disabled elementary school pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watkinson, J., & Wall, A. E. (1978). The PREP program: A preschool play program for moderately mentally retarded children: Mental Retardation Bulletin Vol 6(1) Sum 1978, 1-13. *Webb, R. C., & Koller, J. R. (1979). Effects of sensorimotor training on intellectual and adaptive skills of profoundly retarded adults: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 83(5) Mar 1979, 490-496. *Weber, R. C., & Thorpe, J. (1992). Teaching children with autism through task variation in physical education: Exceptional Children Vol 59(1) Sep 1992, 77-86. *Wharry, R. E., Kirkpatrick, S. W., & Stokes, K. D. (1987). Motor training and precision performance with learning disabled children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(3) Dec 1987, 973. *Whitehead, R. K. (1974). The effect of four feedback treatments on perception and performance during the early learning of a gross motor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whiting, H. T., Bijlard, M. J., & den Brinker, B. P. (1987). The effect of the availability of a dynamic model on the acquisition of a complex cyclical action: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 39(1-A) Feb 1987, 43-59. *Wiggins, K. C. (1987). The influence of two instructional approaches on the motor skill acquisition of young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilkerson, H. R. (1980). Massed practice and sex effects in tracking skills: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Williams, H. G., & Abernathy, D. (2000). Assessment of gross motor development. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Williams, H. G., & Abernathy, D. (2004). Assessment of gross motor development. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Williams, J. G. (1987). Visual demonstration and movement production: Effects of motoric mediation during observation of a model: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(3) Dec 1987, 825-826. *Williams, L. R., & Grbin, I. R. (1976). The large pursuit rotor: A new gross motor tracking task: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 8(3) Sep 1976, 245-250. *Willinger, U., & Eisenwort, B. (2005). Mothers' estimates of their children with disorders of language development: Behavioral Medicine Vol 31(3) Fal 2005, 117-122. *Willingham, D. B. (1991). Memory systems and mechanisms of motor skill learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winders, P. C. (1997). Gross motor skills in children with Down syndrome: A guide for parents and professionals. Bethesda, MD: Woodbine House. *Wood, J. A. (1987). A kinematic analysis of selected gross movements of the motorically delayed child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wright, D. A. (1974). An investigation of the relationships between physiological readiness and the rates and efficiency of learning three gross motor skills by children from five to nine years of age: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wulf, G., & Schmidt, R. A. (1996). Average KR degrades parameter learning: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 28(4) Dec 1996, 371-381. *Yamamoto, K., & Inomata, K. (1982). Effect of mental rehearsal with part and whole demonstration models on acquisition of backstroke swimming skills: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(3, Pt 2) Jun 1982, 1067-1070. *Yang, J. J. (1997). Effects of a four-step strategy on the acquisition, maintenance, and generalization of three gross motor skills by adolescents with mild mental retardation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Zhang, J., Horvat, M., & Gast, D. L. (1994). Using the constant time delay procedure to teach task-analyzed gross motor skills to individuals with severe intellectual disabilities: Adapted Physical Activity Quarterly Vol 11(4) Oct 1994, 347-358. *Zhu, W., & Kurz, K. A. (1994). Rasch Partial Credit analysis of gross motor competence: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(2) Oct 1994, 947-961. Category:Perceptual motor learning Category:Skill learning